Come Back to Me
by gouldwater
Summary: Tobias and Tris are married, Tobias is in the army but what happens while his gone Tris finds out she's pregnant and he has no idea? Does he come back and find out? - (this story is discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy:)**

**There's going to be another chapter uploaded in a few hours. Maybe...**

**Enjoy!**

**_I do not own divergent_**

_Flashback _

_I stood in front of the mirror fiddling with my hair. Christina walks into the bedroom room, closing the door behind her. _

_"Nervous?" Christina asked, placing her hands on my shoulders._

_"Very." I answered and swallow hard._

_One year ago Tobias proposed to me on his leave from fighting in Afghanistan. He didn't do it in any special way. We decided to go on a picnic and he proposed after we finished eating while we were cuddled up together._

_"You'll be fine." Christina smiled as the door opened, my mother came in and smiled with tears in her eyes._

_"You look beautiful, my daughter." My mum stroked and kissed my hair._

_My blonde hair was out and curled at the ends. I was wearing a white flowy wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline and there was a silver chain around the waist._

_Christina looked at the clock that was on the dresser, "It's time. We should get into the car."_

_I got up carefully and lifted up my dress, walking towards the door. Our wedding took place at a nice church in Chicago (St Hedwig's Church) that we found. Apparently that's where my mother and father got married too._

_I make my way down stairs of my mum and dad's house and hop into the white limo that Christina kindly organised for us._

_Once we arrived, my father was there ready to give me away. I opened the limo door and stepped out, smiling at my father as he helped me out._

_He kissed my cheek, "Ready?" I nodded because I was too excited and nervous at the same time to say anything. The flower girl was Zeke and Shauna's daughter, the ring bear was my cousin's son, and the bridesmaids were Shauna, Christina, and Marlene. The groomsmen were Zeke, Will and Uriah. The music started and everyone walked in, while I waited for my turn to walk. _

_We start to walk in and I see Tobias there at the end of the aisle. He looked amazing in a tux. He gave me a big smile and as soon I knew it, we had reached the end. I give my father a kiss and take Tobias's warm hand, stepping up beside him. Then the times come when we have to say our vows._

_"Tris," Tobias started, "You changed me, you taught me how to love, how to be brave and how to be free. Tris- Beatrice, I would never want to live in a life without you because you are my light, my world and the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

_I was crying. I didn't want to cry. _

_"Tobias." I sniffed, "You are my everything. You are brave, strong, kind, handsome and sweet. You fight in the army. I'm so lucky to love you." I will never leave you."_

_"Do you take Tris Prior as your wife, to love, trust for as long as you shall live?"_

_"I do." Tobias smiled brightly, tears in his eyes._

_"And do you Tris take Tobias Eaton as your husband to love, trust for as long as you shall live?"_

_"I do." I said._

_"You may kiss the bride!"_

_I threw my arms around Tobias neck and his wrapped around my waist. I kissed him hard, for the first time as husband and wife._

_Flashback over_

I will never regret marrying Tobias.

Sometimes we just argue.

Seven months ago Tobias left. It's been a year since we got married and everything is perfect. Except for when he has to go back to fight and he could one day never come back.

Seven months ago he left and we didn't tell each other _I love you. _He hasn't even sent a letter or tried to call or Skype me.

The argument started when I told him I hate it when he leaves me and I don't ever leave him.

He got angry and told me he leaves me to do something good and one thing lead to another and all of a sudden we were shouting at each other. I told that what if one day he doesn't come back? He ignored me, grabbed his suitcase, jacket and left without a word. Just the slam of a door.

I cried. I cried all night into his pillow, wearing his clothes and hugging a picture of him. I even sprayed his cologne around the house.

But I think all that made everything made it worse.

A couple days after he left I found out I was three weeks pregnant.

I'm now seven months along in my pregnancy, Christina and my mother helps me get around and buy things for the baby. Which I found out is a girl.

I didn't know seven months ago if I wanted children but after I heard the heartbeat,

I knew I would love this baby for all my life.

I just hoped Tobias would too.

I broke the news to my parents and the group when I was one month along. They were happy for me but they had that sad look knowing that Tobias is fighting and not here.

With me.

With the baby he has no idea of.

I don't know when Tobias will be back. It could be after the baby is born or before the baby. I just hope everything is alright with us.

"Tris?" Christina's voice brings me out of my thoughts, "I know you miss him but you need to concentrate on this baby for now."

"I'm sorry," I answer, "What is it?"

Christina sighed, "He will come back Tris. Every couple has fights. He still loves you."

"But why hasn't he written a letter?" I say, "Or try to contact me in some way?"

"Maybe they're having troubles getting mail out," Christina says, "He's fine, I'm sure of it."

Maybe he really is okay. And he can't wait to see me again.

I shouldn't worry. He'll come back for me.

Right?

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Sorry if the wedding scene is bad, I don't know much about weddings tbh. Any suggestions for the babies name?**

**-Lyrica:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed, followed and favourited:)**

**I appreciate it**

**Also thanks to everyone who suggested names. I decided to go with Skylar suggested by immadivergent :)**

**And sorry for no chapter yesterday, I was really tired.**

**I do not own Divergent**

_one month later.._

I met Tobias seven years ago when I was eighteen. I had started my first year of college. Zeke introduced us to each other and we hit it off right away. A couple months later we kissed for the first time and decided to date.

He was 22 when he decided to join the army. I told him it was a great idea until I realised how much I worried. Although I never told him that.

The baby is due next month, but it could be sooner

I have decided on a name: Skylar Natalie Eaton

The group and my parents won't find out until the baby is born. I have made the spare room in our apartment Skylar's room. The walls are white but there's a flower sticker on one, the crib is pink, there's a white changing table and a few toy sets.

It's my mother's birthday today, so she's having a barbecue this afternoon. Christina and Will are supposed to pick me up soon. As I wait, I lie back on the couch rubbing my belly. Skylar has been kicking non-stop lately and I've hardly gotten any sleep.

After about five minutes, there's a knock on the door. I lift myself up the best I can and waddle over to the door opening it.

But there's no one there.

I look around and step out a bit seeing if any annoying kids are doing knock and run. I look down and realised I'm stepping on a envelope. I bend down and pick it up, walking back into the apartment and closing the door. I look on the front of the envelope and I see my name.

_Tris Eaton_

In Tobias's handwriting.

A sob escapes me and I rip open the letter, bursting into tears.

_Tris_

_I love you. I haven't told you that in seven months and I wish I could take that argument back because it was so stupid. I have not written anything to you because six months ago I was shot in both shoulders. Yes, I lost a lot of blood and I could hardly use my arms. As I am writing this I am still in a bit of pain but I can do anything for you. Lately, there's been a lot of bombs near the area we stay in, but I'll be fine. I promise. _

_Also, I got offered another job, to fight for another four months then straight away after four months when I'm supposed to go home- I won't, I'll keep fighting. I know you might not agree with this but Tris- this is important to me. And after that is over-I promise I'll come back for good. Please be strong for me. Don't always worry about me, go out with the girls and have a night out, get drunk and just be a normal young 25 year old. I may not be there to hep you through things. Tris don't think I'm taking this job because of our argument. I'm taking it for us and after I'm done I promise everything will go back to normal again. Like seven years ago, when we met. _

_And Tris...I want you to know-_

There's blood.

Blood at the end of the letter.

Also tears, my tears from when I started crying. What made him not finish the letter? Was there a bomb at that time? But how did the letter get here? Is that Tobias's blood?

I fall.

I die.

"Tris?" I hear Christina's voice; I didn't even hear her come in, "What is it?"

I nod at the letter that is now beside me. She picks it up and starts reading it. As soon as she reaches the end, she frowns.

"T-Tobias," I say through tears, "He wrote it."

"He never finished it," Christina says, putting her arm around me, "Do you think that's his blood?"

I shake my head, "I-I don't know. I really hope not."

Christina stands up then offers me a hand, I accept it.

"He's an idiot for accepting that job." Christina says, grabbing my bag and leading me out the door.

"I think that job is more important to him. Why wouldn't he want to see me?" I say, wiping my eyes.

"There has to be a reason." Christina says firmly, "Anyway, how is she?"

"Sk-She's doing great." I answer, "Although she keeps me from sleep."

"Hopefully she will one day get to meet her father." Christina smiles slightly.

"He won't be there when she's born. By the time he's back she'll be one." I sigh, putting my hand on my belly.

"He really loves his job doesn't he? He doesn't care how dangerous it is."

"I know."

We arrived at my parent's house. I used to live in when I was little. My mum and dad painted my room pink for my sixth birthday and I was so happy. My mum also gave me a teddy bear that I still have to this day.

"Tris!" Mum says when she sees me walk out in the backyard, a fair people are here already.

I smile, "Happy birthday." I hug her-well try.

"You're big now, how long to go again?" She asks, smiling.

"One month, could be sooner."

"Can't wait!"

Another person arrives and she walks over to them. I waddle my way through crowds and find the group at the back surrounding a fire. As soon as I get there, they all smile sadly at me.

"Okay guys enough!" I say, sighing.

"What?" Zeke asks.

"Giving me sad looks," I say sternly, "Yes he's gone but that doesn't mean I can't be happy!"

"Sorry." They all say.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Uriah suggests, smiling.

We all agree and sit around the fire.

"No extreme dares for me," I say "I'm pregnant."

"Okay and remember penalty is taking a piece of clothing off, " Uriah says, "I'm going first! Truth or dare, hmm, Zeke!"

"Dare!" Zeke answers straight away.

"I dare you to kiss someone of the opposite gender for ten seconds! And on the lips!" Uriah laughs.

Zeke looks at his shirt then back up again. "Hell no." Then he whips his shirt off.

"Truth or dare…Christina!"

"Truth." She answers slowly.

"How many times have you done it with Will?"

Christina blushes and pulls off her jumper.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I answer quietly.

"Tell us the baby's name!"

"That's not fair!" I cross my arms.

"Come on Tris!" Marlene says, "The baby will be here soon anyway.

"Fine," I sigh, "Her name is going to be Skylar Natalie Eaton."

"That's an awesome name!" Christina squeals.

"It's cute!" Marlene smiles brightly.

This is going to be a long night.

I make my way to the elevator and press the button. I'm absolutely exhausted although I'll never get any sleep with Skylar. I yawn as I get my keys out and open the door. The apartment is cold as I step in and flick on the light. I walk in more until I realise I stepped on something. I move my foot and look. I bend down and pick it up.

It's Tobias's wedding ring.

**A/N: **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Another chapter should be up in a few days although it depends because school and stuff**

**But maybe not til Sunday because I'm busy on Saturday**

**I might write a longer chapter next time:)**

**~Lyrica:D **


	3. Update

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry i haven't updated in a month. I've been busy and sick. Also I've stuck on writing chapter 3. So I'm sorry to that i will be putting this story on hold for now. But don't worry! I'm writing another story called Fourtris and it's gonna be a bunch of fourtris oneshots or something like that. It should be up tomorrow or on the weekend. Or maybe even today!:) **

**Again guys, I'm really sorry!**

**Peace!**

**~Lyrica**


	4. I'm Back! (Maybe?)

**Hey guys! **

**I'm sorry it's been so long I've been SO busy with everything and I promise to start this story about again soon, depends because I have so many assignments to finish :/. **

**I might post a new chapter tonight sometime, I have started chapter 3 somewhere I just have to find it. **

**I hope some of you guys are still here. **

**Anyway, bye for now! :D**

**~Charlise**


	5. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Finally!**

**I do not own Divergent **

**Tobias' POV (gasp)**

I'm lost.

I've been lost for days. A bomb hit our campsite a couple days ago.

How did I survive?

I have no idea.

I woke up in the middle of nowhere with blood running down my face and a bag of food, water and camp supplies.

Also, my wedding ring is gone.

I have no idea where it went. The last time I remember wearing it was when I was writing the letter to Tris. My wife.

But I never finished the letter.

I don't know where it went. Thought she probably never even got the letter.

We haven't spoken in eight months. And the last time we did we were fighting.

I was stupid, so stupid. I wish I could go back in time and make things the way they are supposed to be. There's not a day were I don't think about her. How is she? Does she still love me? Does she miss me?

I have to survive for her, no matter what.

Right now, I'm in the middle of nowhere. A saw smoke a couple of days ago and decided to follow it, no luck so far.

Fuck. Why me? I should've just stayed with her when she said, I should've. I'm so fucking stupid. And if she got the letter, she probably took my advice to go out for a night with the girls and get drunk. Fuck. She probably met some dude. Or worse, a one night stand.

I'm probably just overthinking. She would never do that.

As I'm walking further and further towards where I saw the smoke, possibly hoping there's a campsite there that I can stay in.

**Tris POV **

I pick up the ring slowly, grasping onto it like a lifetime. A sob escapes my mouth as I run my finger over the blood-stained ring. How did it get here? Was he here trying to find me? No, he couldn't of been here, he would've called me as soon as he got back. So why is it here? And covered in blood?

The first thing I do is call Christina.

"Christina." I say through tears when she answers.

"Tris?" Christina says, "Are you crying? What happened? Is it Tobias."

"Stop and let me talk." I say thickly.

"Okay, talk."

"I-I-I found Tobias's ring on the floor of our apartment."

Silence.

"Tris, that's impossible." Christina says, "He would've of come back."

"But what if he was here-"

But then I realise something. The letter. The envelope. What if it fell out but I never noticed?

"Christina, the envelope." I say, "What if it was in there?"

"Yeah, that's possible."

"What was he trying to say? That's it over?" I say, my eyes tearing up again, my eyes instantly wandering to my stomach. I put my hand over it and feel her kick, "Or giving me a warning that he's going to die? Or is already?"

"Don't think like that, Tris." Christina says sternly, "He's fine, I bet it."

"Yeah." I say, "I'm just overreacting."

I really hope he is okay.

**I'm sorry its short, but I have to write this short story for English so yeah**

**But I'll try to update as soon as possible,**

**But anyway hope you enjoyed this short chapter.. at least you know Tobias is okay :) **

**Review? It would make my day :D **

**I might start a new story soon about Tris and Tobias have been best friends since they were little and start developing feelings for each other. I know it's not original but I have a few ideas for it so might as well give it a shot right :P**

**(btw sorry if Tobias' POV is bad I'm not really good at writing in a guys POV)**

**Peace!**

**~Charlise **


End file.
